


from wolf problems to spider problems

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, The reader is stiles twin sister, The team wants to recruit her, she's basically the female Spider-Man, the reader got bit by the same type spider that gave Peter his powers, the reader is trying to balance being a hero and school, the superhero of beacon hills, will add tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: after getting bitten by a spider y/n notices she has developed the same powers that a certain web slinger has</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They call her Charlotte

**Author's Note:**

> A/n this takes place around season two of teen wolf just so they are the same age. Aunt May knows Peter is Spider-Man in this story.

"Alright people listen up" tony yelled grabbing everyone's attention. "It seems as though there is a new "hero" among us. This" he displays the video on the screen. "Was taken last night in a town called beacon hills."

"Where's that?" Clint asked as he reclined in his chair.

"California, anyways look closely. Does anything look familiar? Parker?" tony zoomed in on the video where they show the hero fighting and wait is that?

"My web shooter" I was amazed yet confused. "Who is that?"

"The Internet has dubbed her Charlotte"

"Why Charlotte?"

"My guess after spider from Charlottes Webb."

"How do they know they're a girl?" Steve questioned as the video kept playing.

"The fact that her suit is pink and black?" tony rolled his eyes. "It seems as though this "Charlotte" girl got bit by the same spider our little Peter was bitten by"

"But how? The spider that bit me was from Oscorp" I was so confused.

"I guess they brought some with them when they were visiting a high school over there." It made nationwide news that people from Oscorp were going to travel around the country to talk to high school about a internship opportunity. "Right now we're trying to find out her identity so we can recruit her to the team." Tony turned his attention to me. "You can have a little friend on the team with the same powers as you Parker. Why aren't you getting excited !"

"I-"

"Sir I have identified the person behind the mask. It's y/n stilinski"

"How did you figure that out?"

"She was in the class the people at Oscorp went to visit and she did not go to school the following day. It also shows that before representatives of Oscorp visited the school she had perfect attendance. Now her attendance record has changed drastically." Friday replied.

"What can you tell us about ms. stilinski" tony spoke to the AI.

"Her father is the sheriff of the town, mother passed away when y/n was ten. She's a straight A student, she's in all AP class and she has a twin brother"

"Alright guys lets go" the team got up and started making their way towards the exit.

"wait" I shouted "shouldn't we do a little more investigating to see if it's actually her?"

"That's why we're going over there, to follow her around a bit to see if it's her. I hope you're ready Peter, you're really going to be needed for this."

"Why? I can't go, I have school Mr. stark!"

"Exactly. You're going to be going to school over there, I already talked to your aunt. She ok with it, in fact she's coming with us. Oh just in time" I turned towards the door and noticed May standing there with suitcases.

"Oh thank god, I thought I was late" I noticed May was out of breath. "I hope you don't mind the stuff I pack for you Peter."

"It's fine aunt May, here let me" I walked over to her and got the suitcases.

"Alright guys let's head out." Tony announced.

"Are you excited about this? There's someone else who's just like you."

"Yeah I am" I simply replied as I was silently hoping I make at least one friend while I'm out there.

*y/n pov*

"KIDS WAKE UP ! ! ! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL !" My dads yelling woke me up from my sleep.

"Shit !" I shot up from my bed and realized I was still in my costume. I quickly changed and ran out of my room. "STILES WERE GOING TO BE LATE ! ! !" I shouted as I banged on his door before I went back into my room to get my stuff.

"ALIGHT ! ! !" I heard him shout back as I grabbed my makeup bag and threw it inside my backpack. I guess I'll be doing my makeup at school. I slipped on my shoes before I ran out out of my room and down the stairs.

"Why on earth did you guys oversleep." dad asked as he handed me money for school.

"I forgot to set my alarm" I replied before I heard stiles behind me.

"So did I" stiles got his lunch money. "Let's go, I have test today. Bye dad"

"Yeah bye dad" I gave a kiss on the cheek before sprinted towards the jeep.

"Bye" I heard my dad shout back as stiles got in the divers seat.

"I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm ! ! !" I groaned as I fixed my shirt.

"That makes two of us, but hey at least you kicked some ass last night. Damn I still can't believe you're a superhero now thanks to that spider bite."

"Yeah too bad I only had three hours of sleep because of it." I was poking the bags under my eyes.

"Heroes never sleep though" stiles glanced at me.

"I need to though if I'm going to be do this AND school. I don't know how Spider-Man does it"

"You think Spider-Man is a teenager?"

"Well yeah. From what people are posting on the Internet they say he has sounds like he hasn't reached puberty yet. Just like you" I added on.

"I can leave you on the side of the road if I wanted to." stiles threatened me.

"you do that and I'll web all your stuff to the ceiling. That and I'll embarrass you in front of Lydia." I threatened him back.

"Fiiiiine" he rolled his eyes as he continued to drive. Five minutes later we pulled up to the school parking lot, thankfully we made it to school on time.

"Oh my gosh did you see the video ! She fought four guys ! ! !" I noticed a girl showing her friend a video of last nights fight. "Who needs the avengers when we have Charlotte to protect us"

"I still don't like that they are calling my alter ego Charlotte" I whispered to stiles as we walked into the school.

"Really! ? ! I like the name that's why I spread it around on the Internet."

"You're the one who gave me the nickname" I glared at him.

"Oh look there's Scott, Allison and Lydia." he rushed over to them. "Hey guys" he greeted them.

"Hey, why does y/n look like she's going to murder you?" Scott asked as I made my way over to them.

"Because I am. I just found out he's responsible for my "nickname"" I punched my brothers arm.

"Well I like your nickname" Lydia responded

"Thanks." Stiles awkwardly stood next to Lydia.

"Hey do you have a mirror with you? I forgot to put it in my makeup bag and I was going to do my makeup during study hall."

"Yeah sure. Why didn't you do your makeup this morning?" Lydia handed me her mirror.

"Long night and I forgot to set my alarm so I overslept." I put her mirror in my bag.

"I'll say, the fight is already on YouTube. I've heard at least ten people talking about it." Allison spoke up. "They're also saying how much they ship Charlotte with Spider-Man"

"Nope, noway. I don't want my sister to date that insect"

"A. Spiders are arachnids and B. I have the same powers he does" I slapped the back of his head. "And you agree that Spider-Man is a teenager right?" I looked back at Allison.

"Yeah, the people who have been saved by him say he sounds like a teenager."

"Told you" I stuck my tongue out at stiles. He was about to respond when the first bell rang to let us know that we needed to get to class.

"We better go" Allison tugged on Scott's arm.

"Ok bye guys" I waved to as I started to walk towards the library hoping I get a little bit more sleep in before I continue with the school day.

 


	2. First day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> know it's going slow and might look like a mess but I swear I'm tying this into the storyline for season two of the show. Just be patient

*peters pov*

"Ok you and your aunt are going to move into the house across the street from y/n. Since we don't want them to know that we know you guys we're going to be staying in an abandoned house. We'll be over at your house at night though so you can tell us what you know." Tony informed us as we landed.

"What is my aunt may going to be doing in the mean time?" I asked.

"Since she took nursing classes back in New York I made some calls and she's going to be interning at their hospital. That way you're not stuck at home all day." Tony was now looking at my aunt.

"How long is this going to take?" May asked

"Depends really, could be two week. It could also be two months. It's going to depend on how long it's going to take us to verify that y/n is indeed Charlotte. That and how long it's going to take us to convince her to join the team."

"Why wouldn't she want to be an avenger" I said under my breath. We got up and we started to make our way out of the plane.

"Before we took off I asked my assistant to make phone calls to set you guys up so the house is at least half way furnished by the time you guys get there." Tony informed us as we watched people putting our luggage in one of the cars.

"And school?" I asked

"You and your aunt may are going to go tomorrow to enroll at the school. Take your backpack with you just in case you start that day. We'll come over at 10:00 so we can go over the technology you're going to be wearing while you're at school."

"Ok" I got inside the car that was going to take us to the house were going to be staying at.

"Remember to make an effort to blend in" Tony said as he closed his door and drove off with the other avengers.

"Are you excited?" May asked as she got inside the car.

"I'm nervous" I admitted as we drove off.

*time skip y/n pov*

"Dude couch looked like he was going to murder you in class today." Lydia laughed as we exited the school.

"Well I'm fucking tired and he just talks and talks and talks" I groaned as we walked towards my brother, Scott and Allison.

"I know." Lydia agreed.

"Hey guys, stiles are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, hey I heard you fell asleep during coaches class today." He laughed.

"How could I not fall asleep during his class." I replied before I noticed Jackson on the other side of the parking lot. "Are you guys still not talking?" I asked Lydia.

"Nope and I don't care." I knew she was lying.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I hugged Lydia and Allison before I got inside the jeep. I heard my brother saying goodbye to Scott before he got inside and we started to drive away.

"I'm going to sleep, wake me up when we we're home" closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Look" stiles shook me awake. "We have new neighbors" I looked out the window and noticed a truck parked across the street from our house and people moving stuff inside it.

"Let's go say hi" I said as stiles parked the car jeep and we got out.

"Looks like dad beat us to the punch." stiles pointed towards dad who was talking to an attractive woman who looked about the same age as dad.

"Oh here come my kids right now. y/n, stiles come meet our new neighbors" dad motioned to us as we crossed the street. "Guys this is May Parker. Her and her nephew Peter just moved here from New York." the woman named May shook our hands.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Parker"

"Please call me May ! Oh Peter there you are come meet our neighbors." she motioned to a boy who was inside the house.

"Hey everyone" a cute boy emerged from the house and waved to us.

"Hey I'm y/n" I held out my hand

"Hey" he let out a small smile before he shook it for a good thirty seconds.

"I'm stiles, just in case you were wondering" my brother broke me out of my trance and let go of Peter's hand

"Hey" Peter responded nervously.

"Well welcome to beacon hills" I couldn't help but smile at the boy in front of me.

"Thank you"

" Y/n we have homework to do, let's go ! ! !" dragged me away from Peter.

"Stiles what the fuck ! ! !" I scolded him.

"I didn't like the way you were looking at him." he immediately said as we crossed the street.

"Like what?"

"Like you wanted to stick your tongue down his throat."

"We barely met him ! ! ! I was trying to make him comfortable. How would you feel if you had to moved across the country in the middle of the school year?" I asked as I was getting mad.

"Ok because I'd have you to talk to"

"Oh my god" I went upstairs and locked myself in my room.

*the next day Peter's pov*

"Are you ready to go Peter? I have to be at the hospital at ten for my orientation." my aunt May asked as I was tying my shoes

"Yes, I'm just tying my shoes." I assured her. Last night after y/n and her family left I called Tony to let him know that I just talked to y/n. He was excited that I met her so quickly and came over with the rest of the avengers. We spend an hour talking about I was going to wear a wire at all times in the hopes I could record y/n confessing that she's Charlotte.

"Are you all wired up?" I lifted my shirt and showed her that I was all set. "Ok let's go". I grabbed my backpack off the floor before we made our way out of my room and out of the house.

"May what if I mess things up" I asked nervously.

"You won't. I promise" she reassured me as we drove to the high school. By the time we arrived to the school everyone was already in class. "Um excuse me, do you know where the office is?" May asked a guy with dark hair. He smiled at may as he was telling her how to get there before walking away. "He seemed nice" she commented as we made our way towards the office. Once inside May started to talk to the people who worked there about enrolling me today. A soled thirty minutes later they had successfully enrolled me in the school and they handed me my schedule.

"Here is your schedule mr. Parker, if you can give me a minute I can assign you someone to show you around" my counselor said as we left their office.

"Hey mrs. Dawson, mr. Harrington asked me to give this to you." I heard a familiar voice, turning around I noticed y/n talking to the secretary.

"Oh ms. stilinski can you come here for a minute?" the counselor called y/n over.

"hey Peter hey May !" y/n greeted me and my aunt.

"Oh you already know the new student?" the counselor sounded surprised.

"Yes, he moved in across the street from me" y/n smiled at me, making me feel nervous all over again.

"Wonderful, do you think you can show him around" the counselor asked.

"Of course"

"Great he can show you his schedule so you can show him around." the counselor walked away.

"Well I have to go, but I'll see you later." May hugged me before she left the office.

"Let's see who your stuck with for the rest of the year." I handed her my class schedule as we exited the office. "Well you're in luck, you're in all my classes. Let's go get your textbooks. We have couch Finstock, he's such a dick if you don't have your textbook with you."

"Ok" we went to got get my textbooks and put them inside my assigned locker before we went to the library for the remainder of study hall. All morning I was by y/n's side as she showed me around and I could tell she was trying to make me feel comfortable. She introduced me to a friend of hers that was in one of our classes. Once lunch came around I got nervous because I didn't know if she wanted me to sit with her.

"Oh there they are, let's go" she pointed to a small group sitting at a table. "Hey guys this is Peter, he just moved here from New York" y/n introduced me.

"Hey"

"Hi I'm Scott, this is Allison, Lydia and-"

"He knows who I am, we met yesterday. hey Peter" stiles interrupted.

"And I've already met him too. He's in one of my classes" Lydia added on as I sat down next to y/n.

"How are you liking school so far" the girl named Allison asked.

"I like it, I was nervous at first but y/n has been showing me around" I answered as we started eating.

"He's actually in all of my classes, hey I was going to eat that" I watched as y/n glared at her brother. "I'm basically the unofficial welcome committee" y/n smiled at me.

"Yeah She was also the one who showed me around when I moved here too." Everyone at the table started talking amongst themselves.

"What was it like living in New York? It must've be really fun" y/n asked.

"It's not really, it's not as exciting as people make it out to be." I responded

"Yeah but you guys have Spider-Man, that's so cool. Have you met him?" I felt like my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Are you ok? " Scott looked at me funny causing everyone to look at me.

"Yeah I'm fine, and no I've never met him" I replied as I was trying to control my heart rate.

"That's a shame we were going to ask if you knew if he was a teenager or not. Y/n over here thinks he's a teenager" I noticed y/n glared at Lydia's comment.

"He is ! ! !" Y/n snapped back

"Can we stop talking about that spider thing like-" stiles stopped mid sentence when he noticed two people entering the cafeteria.

"I can't believe you dated him" I noticed Lydia whispered to y/n.

"Don't remind me, ever since he started hanging out with Derek he's turned into such a tool." she whispered back as they looked at a guy and a girl sitting on the other side of the room.

"Anyways" stiles started talking "as I was going to say, we have our own version of SpiderMan here. Her name is Charlotte."

"She's not as cool as Spider-Man though" y/n responded before she continued to eat.

"I think she is". Allison smiled at y/n

"She's like the female version of SpiderMan but she's better because she's from here." I noticed y/n was avoiding my gaze as stiles was talking about Charlotte.

"What do you think about Charlotte y/n?" I asked her.

"I mean she's ok" she sounded nervous and I was about to say something else but the bell rung. "Um let's go, we don't want to be late to class Peter" I watched as y/n got up and rushed to throw her food away.

"It was nice meeting you guys." I stood up and threw my trash away before I followed y/n out of the cafeteria. "Are you ok?" I asked when I finally caught up to her.

"Yeah, never better. We really do need to go now, mrs. Holloway doesn't like it when people arrive late to her class."

"Lead the way" I held onto my backpack as we started walking towards our next class.

The rest of the day flew by, I was able to sit next to y/n for the last two classes and although she said she was fine. She always tensed up when someone mentioned Charlotte.

"And you have officially survived your first day of school" y/n announced as we exited our last class. "Not bad right?".

"Yeah not bad at all, I didn't really talk to anyone in my old school and I was nervous I wasn't going to make any friends. So it was nice to have you show me around." I confessed.

"Well you have me and my friends now." she got ahold of my arm as we exited the school. "Oh look my brother is over there" she pointed towards her brother and her friends before we walked towards them.

"Hey ! ! ! Peter how did you like your first day." Allison asked once we reached them.

"It was great"

"That's good, the first day is always intimidating".

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have homework to do. Peter do you want a ride home?" y/n asked

"Sure" I said before she opened the door I got in the back seat of the jeep.

"Bye guys" y/n hugged Allison, Lydia and Scott before she got in.

"Alright let's go." stiles pulled out of the parking lot and drove us home.

*time skip y/n pov*

"How was school today?" dad asked as we were eating dinner.

"Great. I showed peter around the school today. He's actually in all my classes." I replied as I grabbed a slice of pizza from the box.

"That was nice of you y/n, stiles what about you?"

"it was alright I guess".

"What about you dad? How was work?"

"Stressful, we still don't know what's killing those people and why it's doing it."

"You're saying what and it to describe the killer. Do you think it's a human or a animal or-" I put my slice of pizza down and looked at my dad confused. Of course I knew it was a creature.

"I really shouldn't be telling you kids this, excuse me." dad got up and left the room.

"Dads really stressed over this, we need to talk to Scott about this. Are you guys sure it's Jackson that's doing all of this?"

"Positive, he's been acting weird"

"That's not enough to go by stiles. Lydia's also been acting weird. We need evidence that it's him. Call Scott and see what he's doing. Maybe he can come over and we go over what we do know." I got up and went to my room to finish my homework. I sighed knowing that tonight was going to be a long night.


End file.
